


Entranced By You

by Void_Kitsune



Series: Memories 'verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Cougar Newt, Fox Stiles Stilinski, I've sinned again and don't regret it at all, M/M, Mountain-lion Newt, Smut, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Top Newt (Maze Runner), it's literally smut, set after chapter 13 of Memories, were-fox Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: Set after Chapter 13 of Memoires.--------After their argument and his panic attack hours prior (and nothing to do with the fact he'd had a five-hour nap three hours before going to bed), Thomas can't sleep.Newt just so happens to wake up and help with that problem.Smut. Literally smut.Xyzhn and I decided we wanted to keep Memoires 'PG' ;) as much as possible with Newt and Thomas anyway.





	Entranced By You

Thomas squirmed and yawned, sleep avoided him despite being curled up nice and warmly against his boyfriend, his Newt; he just couldn’t grasp sleep. He nuzzled his head into Newt’s neck, his arms clutching at the fabric that clung to Newt’s sleeping form.

He gave a low groan and couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his throat.

He was tired- perhaps not sleepy tired because he’d spent almost five hours napping and that was all his fault, but he was exhausted either way and maybe it was because of the argument about his panic attacks and the actual attack that feel him feel more drained than anything.

Honesty, he should know better by now but somehow Newt was able to sleep. He huffed quietly, nuzzling impossibly further into Newt’s neck.

Newt’s arm tightened around his waist as he drew in a deep breath and released it. His nose rubbed against the top of Thomas’s forehead and took another deep breath. It was a familiar gesture that Thomas knew to mean that Newt was awakening.

His grip tightened against briefly before loosening.

“Tommy?” He asked, voice full of sleep.

Thomas lifted his head and met the chocolate brown eyes that bored into his.

“Can’t sleep?”

Thomas just dropped his head with a groan, Newt chuckled. A hand slid along Thomas’s shoulder, to his neck and up to his jaw, where Newt drew his Tommy’s head up and planted his lip against his boyfriend’s. Thomas returned it without hesitation, pushing himself up and crawled onto of Newt for a better angle.

Newt’s hand slid down Thomas’s sides until they reached the fox’s hip, where Newt swiftly flipped them. Newt drunk down the gasp that escaped Thomas at the movement and slipped between the brunet’s legs, pressing down his weight.

Thomas’s back arched as he broke from the kiss with a mewl. Newt attacked the neck offered to him.

Newt’s hand tightly clenched at Thomas’s hips, pinning him down as Newt grinded against him. The cougar nipped and sucked as the fox’s neck as he continued to whimper, gasp and quiver beneath him.

“You like that, huh?” Newt asked, voice husky and Thomas moaned breathlessly.

Newt chuckled against Thomas’s neck before moving to his Adam's apple and sucked, feeling the vibrating of the moan that escaped his Tommy and the way he swallowed.

“N-Newt,” Thomas mewled, and Newt moaned.

“Bloody adorable,” he murmured before pulling back, watching as Thomas blinked up at him, eyes darkened with lust and want. Newt absorbed the needy and rosy flush in his Tommy’s cheeks.

Their lips crashed together once more, their teeth clunk and scarped against the others but neither cared, to distracted by the explosion of pleasure when Newt grinded down on Thomas. Something in Newt seemed to snap like a rubber band pulled to tightly as Thomas’s hands found his hips and clenched, nails digging in and pushing them impossibly closer.

Newt’s fingers gripped Thomas’s shirt and pulling back, pushed it up and tried tugging on it. Only to growl when it didn’t comply with his desire. A hand curled around the back of Thomas’s neck, pulling him upright where Newt was finally able to get rid of the unwanted fabric. Newt did the same with his shirt, throwing it to join the other discarded shirt.

Thomas scrambled to curl his fingers into the long blond hair and tugged on Newt to smash their lips together again. Newt growled, nipping at Thomas’s lower lip. Thomas opened without any further prompting, moaning at the feeling of Newt invading his mouth and claiming it.

The blond pulled back and with a light shove, sent Thomas back to laying against the bed with a soft ‘oomph’. Newt watched as Thomas, Tommy, _his_ Tommy, lay there on his back, pupils blown and gasping for air and Newt feasted his eyes. Because now, after almost a year, he was allowed to look, and he could still hardly believe it. Believe that he was allowed to touch- and he did; running his fingers down from Thomas's chest, tracing tiny patterns on his chest and dipped ever lower, smirking as Thomas's stomach tensed and his hips bucked from underneath Newt.

God, this boy was irresistible.

Newt leaned down, kissing Thomas lazily; humming as his Tommy tugged on his hair in response.

The cougar moved, hands gripping Thomas’s pajama bottoms and tugged them off alongside his boxers. They joined the ever-growing pile of unwanted clothes.

Then Newt didn’t think twice before he took Thomas into his mouth. Newt’s fingers gripped his hips as Thomas bucked, the sound driving Newt wild. As Newt swiped his tongue along the shaft, taking him as deep as he could before starting again, Newt couldn’t help but think he was clearly taking as well as providing.

Claiming.

Worshipping and being worshipped.

To hell with it if Thomas wasn’t his new religion and Newt was his disciple.

The only disciple Thomas was allowed. The only one allowed to glance at the boy in such a state of want and pleasure.

Thomas fell apart beneath him, for him, shuddering and gasping as his fingers gripped blond hair. Thomas was chanting his name like prayer, cursing and mewling all the while.

When Newt felt him close to his release, whimpering and begging for more, Newt pulled back and Thomas sobbed, nearly screaming at the denial.

“Forgive me,” Newt said, voice husky and accent thick, "But I want to see you writhing beneath me slightly differently."

Newt clashed their lips together, shushing him, uttering lowly against his lips all the things he wanted to do to the fox that was better than a blow job. Thomas sobbed for another reason this time, gasps short and needy as he shook beneath the cougar.

Newt pulled back, reaching over Thomas to the bedside table where he tugged it open. He pulled out the bottle of lube.

Newt snickered, “Still can’t believe you had this under your bed.”

Thomas moaned in embarrassment, had his cheeks not already been as red as possibly they could, they’d be now, “Shut up, I probably used it for masturbation.”

Newt ducked his head, forehead landing on the bed as he chuckled, and Thomas smacked his bicep, “ _Newt_!”

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open and he pulled back sharply before smashing their lips together. Thomas groaned, shuddering, writhing as Newt pressed down once more.

Thomas gasped as he felt as a cold, wet finger rubbed against his hole.

Thomas jerked, eyes wide and mouth dropped open in want as Newt slowly worked a finger inside of him.  The cougar kept going, pumping the finger and crooking it until he was easily thrusting it in and out of Thomas. A second finger was added, the two fingers fucking him open, before they twisted and rubbed.

His eyes hooded and his lips parted as he panted, cheeks feeling like they were on fire as Newt’s eyes stared at him hungrily, devouring the sounds and emotions coming from the fox. They never once looked away from him, drinking in every reaction his Tommy made and very clearly relishing every sound that escaped him as another finger pushed inside.

It burned and ached in all the right places and Thomas could only shove himself into them. He writhed and twisted, lost to sin and pleasure while Newt turned his fingers and started rubbing right against his prostate. His ass clenched, his muscles shuddered underneath his warm skin and Thomas practically howled in an orgasm. All the while knowing fingers worked him loose, open and slick until satisfaction filled the face above him.

“Such a good boy,” Newt rumbled as Thomas slumped against the bed, breathing heavily.

Newt pulled his fingers free and stood, finally removing the final pieces of undesired fabric before climbing back atop of his Tommy. Their lips met, this time it was slow and gently compared to the other times.

Thomas’s hands slid up Newt’s neck until they rested on his jaw, their lips brushed and hot breath mingled.

Newt adjusted his weight as one hand guiding himself to line up with Thomas. Their lips met as Newt pushed in. He groaned and shuddered at the warmth and pleasure that enfolded him as he entered. He drank in the mewls and airy moans that escaped the fox below him as a guide to continue onwards until he was the entire way inside.

Newt withdrew and slammed back and, nearly wailing at the pleasure, he repeated it again and again; watching as his Tommy writhed and arched, eyes squeezed closed, as he shook. His nose scrunched up and his mouth dropped open and Newt’s fingers tightened on his hips.

"Ah!" Thomas let out a loud gasp, his nails digging into Newt's back, "Right there, Newt! Right there."

Newt did so, aiming his hips like Thomas instructed. His Tommy positively preened at the thrusts, back arching once more as gasps escaped his mouth, fingers moving to his shoulders where they dug in again. He mutters something incoherent and hooked his ankles behind Newt's back.

Newt buried his face into Thomas’s neck, inhaling the pleasure, want and desire that rolled from the fox. Newt groaned, his gums tingled as his teeth began to lengthen. He brushed his sharpened teeth along the crook of Thomas’s neck.

Newt could feel his climax build up inside of him, nearing the edge with each murmur spilling from Thomas' lips.

Thomas makes another small noise and unwound an arm from Newt's neck and lowered it towards his own erection. Newt immediately stiffened and stalled his movements, his grabbed the wrist of the hand that moved and returned it to his shoulders.

" _No_ , Tommy. I will be the only one who will make you come, okay?" Thomas makes a low noise at the back of his throat as Newt’s hand latched on and he started thrusting again.

"I’m only one to touch you like this, Tommy," Newt continued, more of a breathy moan than actual words.

Th brunet whimpered and tossed his head back, exposing his mark filled neck. A flash of possessiveness floods through Newt, and his thrusts become harsher. He can feel jolts run through him, and he knows he won't last, not with Thomas clenching around him like that.

"Yes," Thomas agreed, finally able grasp the ability to speak and the last letter rolling on his tongue. "Newt, I-" He looked up to Newt's face, trying to meet the blond's thrusts, "Newt-”

"Let go, Love," Newt managed to say huskily, and Thomas gave a violent shudder, eyes closed tightly and his back arched, walls clenching around Newt as he shook from the intensity. Thomas nearly screamed through his second orgasm. His come soaked Newt's hands, seeping through his fingers.

The sight of Thomas, breathless and panting beneath him, white covering his palm and their skin and the clamping ring of muscle around his shafts was enough to send Newt over the edge, hips snapping at a bruising pace as he was sent spiralling into his own orgasm.

He latched onto Thomas’s shoulder, his sharp teeth breaking skin and Thomas moaned, shuddered as his back arched and his body shook once more.

A snarl tore through Newt’s throat as his hips spasmed through the last part of his orgasm. He pulled back and instinctively lapped at the blood that trickled from the bite. Thomas moaned softly, and Newt pulled back to see the familiar golden orange fox eyes greet him. No doubt his shone red, if the tingling was anything.

Thomas pulled him down and their lips met. Starting out rough, the kiss softened as Newt pulled out of Thomas and slumped onto the bed. He immediately shifted, rolling his Tommy onto his side and tugged him back to spoon him.

“If this what happens everything I can’t sleep, I might start purposely staying awake,” Thomas snickered softly before a yawn escaped as he nuzzled into the pillow.

Newt grinned against his bite mark, a mark that would linger because it was a bite from an Alpha, and answered, “We’ll see.”


End file.
